Counter parts
by KaitlenPotter
Summary: Jack is faced with the weirdest thing he has ever faced... A younger, female version go himself! And he isn't the only one...Jack, Gwen, Owen, Toshika and Ianto team up with Rebecca, Gwaine, Linsey, Ying and Chloe. They try to learn more about their counter parts but, in the end, learn more about each other...


Jack ran after the pale, red eyed alien chasing a young boy of about 14 down the old school corridor, trying to bite into his neck. Suddenly, a neon purple laser shot down the hall, hitting the alien right under his swollen chin, hitting as far away from the boy as possible. A bullseye shot. Jack, having never seen a shot like it (apart from his, as he would gladly tell you), stopped and hid in an alcove. Ianto's voice sounded in his ear, asking what was happening as the monster fell to the floor the old, worn out caretaker had never bothered to clean properly.

"Rebecca!" The boy shouted. "Straight shot!" A brown haired, blue eyed girl, presumably Rebecca, in a black, smaller version of Jack's coat legged it down the corridor and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Are you OK? It didn't bite you?" Rebecca asked in a foreign accent. An accent-Jack realised- that was identical to his own.

"I'm fine Becky. It's just a scratch." The boy complained as Jack watched the girl grab the boys head and push it to the side so that she could examine his long, already pale touched the scratch and listen to something no-one else could hear.

"Ok Chloe." Rebecca focused on the 14 year old boy. "Gwaine, get back to the van and stay there. Do you understand? _Stay in the van! _I'm going to check for more. We'll get that scratch looked at at base, you never know with a shadow bite." She slapped his back and he ran to the old, a once-neon green fire exit and out of the peeling door... Ianto's voice sounded worried at Jack's silence.

"Jack? What's wrong? Is it still alive? Jack?" At the sound of Ianto's voice, Jack's head snapped up.

"I need help moving the body. Someone got to it before me. Good job too, it almost killed a kid." He was barely audible, especially to Rebecca who was bent over the creature, checking it was dead. He heard Ianto and Tosh's sighs of relief and cheat sounded like Gwen and stuffs slamming the doors of the van.

"They're on their way." Said Tosh. There was was a smash, everything went silent. Jack looked up to the girl who had punched a now dented locker. He let out a breath that,looking back, was extremely loud in the silence.

"Hello? I'm giving you a choice; give yourself up and we can help you, or I can seriously hurt, maybe kill you just like I did your little friend here. I'm gonna give you to three. One... Two..." Her gun was up and her finger on the trigger. On two, Jack stepped out from behind the last locker and smiled.

"What's your name?" Rebecca asked, taking a few steps towards him gingerly.

"My name is Captain Jack Harkness. And you?" Jack raised his hands and walked towards the girl who shook her head, avoiding the question. The older man walked a little more towards her, closing the distance.

"Why are you here?" Rebecca asked Jack. Rebecca kicked the body behind her and straightened her back. Jack looked into her dark eyes and smiled sadly.

"Same reason as you apparently." He felt someone tap him and he looked round to see Gwen and Owen flanking him. The gun dropped from Rebecca's hands as she saw other two adults.

"Jack what's going on? Who's this?" Owen looked at the girl whilst Gwendoline spoke. He took in her brown hair that hung in waves, her giant blue orbs that were a dark blue, like the sea at night...almost black. She was tall, about 15 years old...maybe 16, she was slender and very pretty. He defiantly would, if she was a little older. Owen walked up to her and took her hand, getting down to her level.

"What's you're name sweet heart?" He asked in a quiet, gentle tone.

"Rebecca Harkness." She told him in the same, quiet tone.

"Jack?" Owen shouted over to a conversing Gwendoline and Jack. Owen's boss looked over with distaste clear as he looked at his employee.

"What, Owen?" Jack asked short and irritably. Owen ignored his boss's sarcastic ness and pointed to the girl.

"Do you have a daughter?" Gwen and Jack both looked at him like he was the dead alien that was still lying on the floor.

"What?!" They both asked incrediously...


End file.
